1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved atomizing boards with asymmetrically distributed atomizing holes for effectively atomizing liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 293481 discloses atomizing boards that can be stacked. The atomizing board includes a number of spaced clockwise guiding holes and counterclockwise guiding holes. When two atomizing boards are stacked, each clockwise guiding hole of the upper atomizing board is aligned with a counterclockwise guiding hole of the lower atomizing board, while each counterclockwise guiding hole of the upper atomizing board is aligned with a clockwise guiding hole of the lower atomizing board. In addition, each clockwise guiding hole includes clockwise blades therein, and each counterclockwise guiding hole includes counterclockwise blades therein. This results in a complicated structure, and the molds therefor are also complicated and expensive. The present invention is intended to provide an improved atomizing board to solve this problem.